Warm Rain
by The Black Wind
Summary: Zelgadis is missing and who should find him but our own little justice-freak herself! Please read and review! ^_^
1. A light drizzle.

This is for Zel/Amelia lovers. Unless you like this couple, do not read. This is an awful fic I'm writing out of pure boredom. -_- WARNING: MUSH GALORE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Okay, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Amelia strode through the dark forest. It was getting hopeless. She and Lina and Gourry had been searching all day for Zelgadis. Two nights ago, he had simply disappeared. He had no reason to leave, and was angry with no one, so they were worried. Perhaps someone had kidnapped him? No, he was too powerful a shaman, and was too defiant to go quietly with an enemy. Of course, they could not rule out the possibility entirely, and Amelia was beginning to suspect it.  
  
The princess was near the heart of the forest, now. She quietly and carefully stepped over the large stones or occasional fallen tree. Judging by the sky, it was going to pour before morning. She sighed, but kept going. (A righteous heart never turns back, right? ^_^)  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise. The some leaves were rustling in the distance, but without the aid of wind. She paused, her defenses up, listening. She turned her head to the source of the noise, but in the night, she saw nothing.  
  
"Gourry-san? Lina-chan?" She called out hopefully, but no one answered. Her stomach knotted as she took a hesitant step into the dark.  
  
The sound shifted as she got closer into muffled whimpers. No longer afraid, she began to go faster towards the animal in need. She put up a light spell, but there was no animal.  
  
It was Zelgadis. ( O_o I'm sure none of you saw that coming.) He was curled up in a tight ball, sobbing. He looked both emotionally and physically exhausted.  
  
"Zelgadis-san? Zelgadis-san. what happened?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Go away, Amelia." He managed to choke out.  
  
Amelia paused for a moment, shocked by his defensive tone. "I can't leave you alone, Zelgadis-san, and I know that you don't really mean that."  
  
She knelt down beside him. He began to stand up, but she wouldn't let him leave. She put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit.  
  
"Zelagadis-san, has someone wounded you?" she asked a little more forcefully. He didn't answer. After a moment, Amelia said, "Let me see your wound." She reached out towards him, but he pushed her hand back. Just the feel of his stone skin made her wish to be in his arms, then and there, but she couldn't. Something was wrong, very wrong. If anyone were to be in anyone else's arms tonight, he would be in her arms, not the other way around.  
  
"No one has wounded me." He sounded sincere, and she believed him.  
  
She did not question him for a while, knowing that he must be incredibly embarrassed right now. Neither of them said anything. Suddenly, Amelia's desire to care for him overwhelmed her. She inched toward his shaking body, and caressed his back gently. The light spell had gone out long ago, so she could not see his face, though his shaking and shuddering became more violent.  
  
Suddenly, he began to shudder and weep uncontrollably. She didn't know what to do, so she simply caressed his back some more.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered, "it's okay."  
  
She could feel small drops of warm rain plop into her midnight hair. They ought to be going back to the inn. Reluctantly, she told Zelgadis, and they stood up to leave. She had enjoyed not being the vulnerable one for once. Finally, she was able to take care of Zelgadis, rather than the other way around, but she knew that they needed to go.  
  
Without saying anything, they silently walked back in the direction of the inn as the warm rain fell.  
  
More to come! Don't worry, there's lot's of romance ahead, although it's getting kind of hard to write it from the girl's perspective. Please review! 


	2. The Storm Grows.

Not too much romance in this chapter, but their will be in the next few. Not too much goes on here, though.  
  
  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis stood in front of the inn. Zelgadis was starting to seem ill, most likely from the cold in the forest. He had been coughing and breathing heavily all the way back. His skin was only the slightest bit paler, but it was definitely cooler. He was simply exhausted, and, despite the steadily worsening rain, they had been forced to stop and rest several times. He had not said a word yet, and had only nodded in agreement now and then. Amelia was beginning to worry.  
  
She opened the door enough to peer inside. She sighed. Lina and Gourry were not there yet. She had not wanted them to make a big deal over Zelgadis, especially Lina, who would have exhausted him to the limit. Carefully, she helped Zelgadis up the wooden stairs to his room. He looked embarrassed beyond words, yet looked grateful for Amelia's tender care the entire time.  
  
They entered the room, and Amelia shut the door quietly. She laid him down on the bed and, blushing, put a gentle hand to his forehead. It was much warmer than his usual cool skin.  
  
"You have a fever," she whispered gently, like a mother to her child.  
  
He did not reply. He only stared at the ceiling, trying to avoid her eyes. The look of pain across his face almost caused Amelia to weep in sympathy.  
  
Slowly she stood up from her kneeling position, walked to the other side of the bed, and got it ready for him. After that, she strode back over to his body and knelt to take off his shoes. He made an effort to do it for her, but she forced him not to with her hand. She laid the soggy boots next to the door. Then, blushing madly, she removed his cape, then his tunic, leaving him in only his pants.  
  
Zelgadis struggled to the other end of the bed and slipped under the covers with and obvious effort. Amelia then pulled the thick covers over his sweating body. Not wanting to leave him alone, she pulled up a chair to the bedside and held his hand in hers. Once again, she thought about how it felt to be caring for Zelgadis. She sighed and stroked the back of his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Amelia." He whispered faintly.  
  
"Of course." She replied.  
  
Once he had drifted of into sleep, Amelia continued to sit there, until she heard a noise from the hallway. Lina and Gourry had finally returned from searching for Zelgadis.  
  
She crept out of the room as quietly as she could, sliding the door closed slowly. She glanced down the hall to see the pair of them emerge from the staircase, obviously annoyed with one another.  
  
"He couldn't have been kidnapped, jellyfish brain! He's too great a shaman, and would have struggled enough to wake up the town!" Lina told Gourry hotly.  
  
"But Lina, what if they knocked him out, first?" Gourry inquired.  
  
Lina was beaten. She simply refused to answer.  
  
Then they spotted Amelia down the hall, looking worried.  
  
"Amelia! Did you find him?" Gourry called.  
  
"Shh! Yes, I did find him, but he's sick and sleeping right now." She replied in a harsh whisper.  
  
"What!?" cried Lina, "Zel's never been sick! Let us see him!"  
  
"No!" said Amelia, "He needs to rest."  
  
Lina protested, but Gourry and Amelia finally convinced her. They agreed to go downstairs to the dining room to discuss Zelgadis' situation.  
  
When they entered the dining room, it was completely dark. Everyone had gone to bed long ago, and breakfast wasn't being served yet. Not being able to see made Amelia's hearing even more acute, and she was afraid with every step that they would wake the whole inn up. When the finally sat down, Amelia and Lina sat up straight, but Gourry kept dozing off.  
  
"Amelia, what's wrong with Zel?" Lina inquired urgently.  
  
Amelia told them everything, but neglected to tell them about his emotional state. She knew he had an enormous sense of pride, and didn't feel like it would be fair to embarrass him without him being there.  
  
"It's not like we need to rush him to the hospital, or anything, but he needs his rest. You two can go on to the next village with that buffet, if you want, but I'm going to take care of Zelgadis-san, here.  
  
Lina seemed unsure, but Gourry convinced her when he pointed out that they would get to eat at the buffet for few more days than they had planned. At this, Lina finally consented. They agreed that if Amelia had not caught up with them in a week, they would start looking, but otherwise, Amelia would be there with Zelgadis. In the end, they all went back to their separate rooms.  
  
As they slept, the storm grew.  
  
How do you like it so far? Review please. PLEASE! 


	3. A calm moment, but soon worse than ever.

Geh! Sorry for the lateness, guys! I'm trying to write this and do other things as well. Oh well. Here's the next chapter:  
  
After getting dressed, Amelia went downstairs to the dining room. Lina and Gourry were finishing their outrageously large breakfast. Apparently, they had woken up very early so as to get the best (and more importantly for them, fastest) service. Although the plates of food still covered the table, Amelia knew they would be gone within minutes. She sat down at a chair and filled her plate with the delicious-smelling food. The only reason why she had taken such a large helping was so that she could reserve some for later, as Lina and Gourry were devouring the food in mere minutes.  
  
Finally, the pair of them finished their breakfast and simultaneously sighed, patting their stomachs.  
  
"Well, Gourry, it's on the buffet!!" Lina said cheerfully.  
  
"So soon?" he looked a bit queasy.  
  
"Of course!" she replied, "If we want to reach it by the evening, we're going to have to leave now."  
  
"Well, okay." He sounded a bit reluctant, though.  
  
They strode over to the door and paid the innkeeper. Lina was about to step out, but first said:  
  
"Hey, Amelia!" she called, "Take care of Zel for us, and try to meet us as soon as you can!"  
  
Amelia nodded in confirmation, and quickly finished her breakfast. After paying, she went upstairs to the room where Zelgadis slept. She opened the door just barely enough to peer inside the room. He was still sleeping. She stepped in, closing the door behind her.  
  
She quietly walked over to his bed. She felt a great tenderness suddenly, seeing him so vulnerable. She felt his forehead. It was hot, but much cooler than it had been the previous night. She resumed her position in the bedside chair, and held his hand.  
  
A few minutes later, his eyes gently opened halfway. It was obvious that he was still weak, too weak to make the journey to the next town. His face was even paler, and a fresh sheen of sweat glistened upon his skin.  
  
He hadn't noticed Amelia there, yet. Slowly, his head rolled over to face her. He did what looked like an attempt to jump. Last night still hadn't come back to him, and he could not tell how many clothes he was wearing.  
  
"Amelia, what're you doing here?" he asked in a surprised but low voice.  
  
"I'm taking care of you." She replied gently.  
  
"Hmm?" he still did not understand.'  
  
"Don't you remember? You're sick." She told him.  
  
He must have remembered, because a faint blush was visible on his pale cheeks.  
  
She leaned over him to see his face. Once again, she felt his forehead. The temperature was the same.  
  
"Would you like anything?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, but I can get it myself." He told her. He tried to sit up, and with her help, he managed to. He moved to slide his legs over the side of the bed, but she shook her head before he could.  
  
"Don't get out of bed, Zelgadis-san." Amelia told him firmly, "Now, what did you want?"  
  
He sighed, realizing that she was right. He looked at her, remembering all that had happened once more and blushed. There was a long, awkward pause before he spoke:  
  
"Amelia, I wanted to use the bathroom." He said shyly.  
  
Now she blushed. "Oh dear, how are we going to do this?" She spoke more to herself than to him, "Well, I suppose you could go on your own.No, your fever's to high; what if you fainted? I guess the only option is. I guess the only option is for me to take you." She finished, her head turning a deep crimson. Although with her embarrassment, this was very difficult, she looked in his direction to see what he thought.  
  
"Well, if you won't let me go on my own, I suppose you'll have to." He replied in his whisper of a voice.  
  
"O-okay then." She told him uncertainly.  
  
She carefully lifted his feet out of the bed, and then supported him as he stood up. Together, they managed to walk to the inn's bathroom. Amelia stared at the door and tried not to hear him at all while they were in the bathroom. After he had washed his hands, they slowly walked back to the room. He lay in the bed once more.  
  
"Is there anything else you want? Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No, not yet." He replied.  
  
"Okay, well why don't you go back to sleep, then." She told him. "I'll leave so that you can have some peace."  
  
She quietly exited the room. Once in the dining room, she picked out certain foods for Zelgadis for later. She was still wondering why he had been in the forest in the first place, and more importantly, why he had been so upset. She didn't want to think that it was because of someone he loved because she was beginning to realize that she had feelings for him, herself. He was not ready for that question, yet. Perhaps tomorrow, if he is feeling better.  
  
And while she thought of these delicate things, the storm pounded harder upon the earth.  
  
Hmmmm. an awkward situation, no? Well, wait 'till you see what happens in the next chapter! *Evil smile* ^______^ 


	4. What's this? A flash of lighting!

Here's the next chapter! Veeery late this time. Oh well. Read and review! (  
  
Amelia quietly shut the door to Zelgadis' room. She set the food down on the aged dresser in the corner. She sat down next to his bed. His face glistened with sweat. Gently, she brushed a stray hair from his face. She smiled tenderly to his sleeping form. From the outside, he was independent, watching him sleep, she realized how vulnerable he really was. Then she remembered how she had found him the previous night. She resolved to gently question him when he awoke.  
  
She sat there, clutching her knees while she watched him for hours. By the time he awoke it was almost noon. Gently, his eyes opened halfway. His jaw was relaxed, his lips parted, slightly. Slowly, and with great effort, he sat up. He saw her then, but by now, he half-expected it each time he awoke.  
  
Amelia stood up and felt his forehead. He was doing worse than before. She knew that fever was a good thing, but she felt sorry for his suffering.  
  
"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" she asked him. He nodded in approval. She retrieved the tray and sat on the bed next to him, setting it down on her lap. She handed him some of the plainer foods, in case his stomach was upset. It didn't take him long to eat. Amelia could see that he was embarrassed to eat in front of anyone, but when eating alone with someone, he was even shyer. She put the tray back on the dresser.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" she asked him warmly.  
  
"Better." He replied.  
  
She knew that was a lie. She had felt him already. She was worried he might try to leave the inn more quickly than he could. She was sympathetic. He didn't need to feel humiliated in front of her. That made her all the more miserable. Perhaps he didn't think of her as a close friend the way that she did him. She wished she could put her arms around him and comfort him, but was too shy. Instead she replied:  
  
"That's good to hear." She smiled weakly. She didn't know how to bring up such a personal topic.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, what were you doing when I found you last night?" Her voice was steady, but she couldn't look at him. He blushed. It was plain that he had been taken by surprise there.  
  
"I-I was." He struggled to keep his voice steady but failed miserably. "It-it just gets so." he struggled for the right word, "so frustrating being a chimera and all."  
  
She put her arm around his shoulder and caressed his back. Her eyes were full of sympathy for the man sitting next to her. "It's okay, Zelgadis-san," she said gently, "if it's too private, you don't have to tell me. Or at least, not yet."  
  
His eyes shone with gratitude, though his cheeks were still flushed. He didn't say anything, though. They simply sat there in silence of understanding; nothing could be heard except the storm, which was easing. Finally, the still shaken chimera fell asleep.  
  
Tell me if you want more. I'll write it if you do, but if no one wants to read it, I won't bother. Happy Holidays! ^___^ 


	5. Ooh! Gettin' Scary! ^__^

Here's a slightly longer chapter, like it was requested. Not too long, but definitely longer that the previous ones. I didn't take long to write, though.  
  
The princess pulled her heavy cloak over her head. She opened the door to the inn rather quickly, then made a mad dash through the pounding rain towards the great pile of firewood next to a shack, about fifty yards away. With three soaking logs, she ran back through the mud and rain. She spent more time here than her own room because Zelgadis was not getting better quickly. In fact he was worsening. Not by much, but he was. She still had he door again, glad to be inside once more, and removed her sopping cloak and boots.  
  
With the firewood in her arms, she quietly walked upstairs again. She set them down next to the small fireplace in Zelgadis' room. She still had nurse him back to health within the week, and it wasn't looking good. She prayed he made a miraculous recovery soon, so that the trip to the next town would be a pleasant one.  
  
She put one log in the empty hearth. She didn't want to use up all of the wood at once because she didn't want to go back out in the dark, heavy storm. She formed a small fireball within her hands and lit the log. It only caught enough to make a little light; it certainly would not heat up the cold, damp inn room. She sat there, kneeling next to the hearth, a look of disappointment upon her face. Reluctantly, she shoved the other two logs in as well and lit them again. This time the fire was big enough to heat the tiny room. She sighed and sat down on Zelgadis' bed. She watched him sleep, his steady breathing, and his eyes, which were delicately closed. His brows were slightly furrowed. His stone skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.  
  
There was a sudden flash of lightning, followed by a booming thunder. The princess jumped, waking the sleeping Zelgadis. At first he wasn't sure what had happened, but he soon realized when he saw Amelia, still standing, drawing short, quick breaths. He chuckled a little, which led her to acknowledge his consciousness. She blushed and made a face, then sat down on the bedside once more.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, that wasn't funny!" She said playfully.  
  
"From my perspective, it was." He replied, amusement sounding in his tone.  
  
She blushed again. "Do you want me to wipe your face? It's damp."  
  
She reached for the towel, and handed it to him. He mopped himself, then had a fit of coughing. She put her hand on his shoulder, to try to stop him from jumping. "Zelgadis-san, are you okay?" He replied that he was, nevertheless, she went to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. He took a sip, and then sank back down into the bed.  
  
"Do you think that the fire is making you cough?" she asked him worriedly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." He answered, his voice still weak from coughing. Amelia walked over to the hearth and put out the fire with a well-placed freeze arrow.  
  
"I'll go ask the innkeeper for some more blankets," she told him as she left the room, "you'll be needing them."  
  
Zelgadis waited for a few minutes until she reentered the room with more blankets than he would ever need.  
  
"What are all the extra blankets?" he asked, thinking that she hadn't thought at all.  
  
"Two of them are for you, and two of them are for me." She replied, seeming not to think that that was unusual.  
  
"You can still have a fire in your own room." He told her, as though she had made some dumb mistake.  
  
"I'm not sleeping in my room, Zelgadis-san," she told him, "I'm sleeping here with you."  
  
"With me?" He asked with surprise.  
  
"Yes," she told him as she spread the two heavier blankets over him, "I can't hear you in my own room. There, is that better?" she asked him after she finished with the blankets.  
  
"Where'll you sleep?" he asked frantically.  
  
"On the floor, silly."  
  
He sighed. He had been very worried for a moment. Still, if she had slept in his bed next to him, it wouldn't have been so bad. What was he thinking! He would never sleep with Amelia, but still. His fever didn't allow him to think any further. He had another fit of coughing. Amelia got up and handed him the glass. He took a small sip, which seemed to satisfy his throat, and went to sleep.  
  
Amelia watched him carefully. She wished so badly that she could be close to him, but she couldn't. He was too sick, plus she didn't know what he would think. Oh, what was she going to do? She loved to watch Zelgadis and talk to him, but she couldn't do it so much that it was obvious that she had feelings for him. Not that it wasn't obvious to Lina, and Gourry certainly never missed something like that, although he did miss lots of other things. It didn't seem like it was obvious to Zelgadis, though. She prayed that he didn't realize while she took care of him. She wouldn't be able to look at him. She watched him sleep for a few more minutes, then got into her makeshift bed and listened to the storm.  
  
She wanted to be in the bed with Zelgadis. She didn't like the storm, and she knew that he could handle it. Still, she could never ask him to sleep in the bed with him. She just hugged herself and went to sleep.  
  
Tsk. Hormones. What will those two do? Please read and review! ^______^ 


	6. An awkward moment in the night.

Just a short little blurb about the middle of the night. Don't worry, folks! This is NOT going to turn into a lemon. ^___^  
  
Amelia awoke in the middle of the night to Zelgadis' coughs. She got out of her blankets and sat on the edge of his bed, as she was becoming accustomed to.  
  
"Zelgadis-san?" she said, fully awake now, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yes- " he said between coughs, "Can I have the glass of water, Amelia?"  
  
She handed it to him. After he drank, she put her hand on his forehead. He was cooler, now. She waited until his coughing stopped. She noticed that he was shivering.  
  
"Zelgadis-san," she asked concernedly, "are you too cold?"  
  
"A little. don't worry."  
  
"You need to be warm enough to get better." She replied seriously. "I don't think that more blankets will help," she said looking around the tiny room, "and we know we can't light a fire. Any suggestions, Zelgadis-san?"  
  
He remained silent. Amelia's stomach knotted as she thought of something else, although she half-heartedly hoped that he would agree. She blushed.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could go in your bed for a few minutes." she trailed off, completely humiliated.  
  
After a pause, he said, "I suppose that would be okay. But only for a few minutes. We don't want you to catch the sickness."  
  
She could tell he was blushing. His tone was shaky, and he sounded really nervous. Hesitantly, she pulled back the covers, revealing his pants. She would have to remember to get him some new ones, more accustomed for sleeping. She got into the blankets, blushing crimson all the way, and pulled them back up. She was worried that she would acquire his illness, but she was happier to be so close to him. It was already warm inside the covers. She didn't think that this would work, unless he blushed himself to warmth. She sighed, enjoying the feeling, although she knew that she shouldn't be. She came close to hugging the chimera, but restrained herself.  
  
"Do you feel any warmer?" she asked him, not sure what she wanted to hear.  
  
"A little." He said, his tone quiet.  
  
She was glad to hear that. She was still uncomfortable being there, though. She didn't want to get sick, and she felt like she was intruding on his personal space. She also felt like it was a little unfair to Zelgadis, he didn't have to be in this position. She wanted to leave as soon as she could. Still, part of her wanted to stay.  
  
"Let's not tell Gourry and Lina we had to do this," she said weakly.  
  
He laughed quietly. She inched toward him, not sure what she was doing. They were silent, although she was sure he hadn't noticed her move. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Are you warm enough, now?"  
  
"I think so." He replied, obviously relieved to end the awkward moment.  
  
She pulled back the thick covers once more, and removed herself. She tucked them back in and went to the other side of the bed to her own. Before she got back in the covers, though, she spoke again.  
  
"If you need anything, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you." He said sleepily.  
  
Just had to write this! Sorry it's so short, but it don't have too much more time to write. Read and review! ^__^ 


	7. Through the storm.

Amelia awoke the next morning feeling unusually rested. The storm still pounded upon the tiny window, rattling the pane almost to the point where Amelia thought it would shatter. Water was slowly seeping in through the window every time the thunder sounded. This had to be one of the worst storms Amelia had ever encountered, and taking care of a sick person in the meantime! She glanced at the chimera's bed. She got out of her bed and sat on the edge of his.  
  
His eyes opened slightly. When he noticed her, they fully opened. He looked glad, but at the same time he must have remembered being cold the previous night and blushed slightly. He didn't speak while she felt his forehead.  
  
"Zelgadis-san!" she exclaimed, "You're so much better this morning!"  
  
"It's not morning," he muttered quietly, "It's late-afternoon."  
  
"What?! Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"You've been doing enough, lately." He said calmly, "You needed the rest."  
  
"B-but you must be so hungry." She said in a weaker voice.  
  
Amelia got the impression that he was hungry, and went downstairs to buy some more appetizing food than the plain foods that were on the old tray. She wasn't sure what he would want at this time of day if he hadn't had breakfast, so she bought a little of everything.  
  
When she got back upstairs, she ate with Zelgadis. Finally, she began to converse with him as though he were not sick at all. She loved to speak with him any day. He was so intelligent and interesting; she could talk to him for hours, if he would contribute more to the conversations. Whenever the topic of conversation became less serious, he would stop talking. Those moments were awkward, so Amelia tried to start up a new conversation.  
  
"When do you think that we could leave to see Gourry-san and Lina- chan?" she asked him finally.  
  
"Tomorrow, I suppose." He replied.  
  
"Really?" she asked him hopefully.  
  
"I think we could do it if the storm doesn't get worse than it already is. I don't think that we could ray-wing in winds like these. We might lose are strength in the air, and fall."  
  
"I suppose you're right." She said disappointedly, "I hadn't counted on traveling on foot, though. I'll have to go and buy some supplies."  
  
"Better start now. Do you want me to go with you, Amelia?"  
  
"No!" she said forcefully, " we don't want you to get sick all over again in this rain."  
  
"Well, I suppose you'll have to go alone, then. Get some food and extra blankets. Most importantly, remember to buy some kind of a shelter that can stand the rain."  
  
"Okay." She replied confidently, "Do you need anything else right now?"  
  
He shook his head. Amelia put on her cloak and boots and went downstairs to gather their supplies.  
  
  
  
The princess ran through the storm. When she arrived at the first store, the outdoor equipment shop, she was already sopping. She opened the door quickly, stepped inside, and shut it again. She shook her black hair, now long and droopy from the water.  
  
The shop was dark and possessed a musty, yet comforting aroma. Candles were the only source of light against the dark wooden walls. Shelves containing equipment for all sorts of weather lined the edges of the store. At the far end, a clerk was reading at a desk. He looked rather young, perhaps in his mid-twenties, the kind of person whom you'd expect to be fairly clumsy. The small spectacles on the bridge of his prominent nose glowed in the candlelight. Briskly, she strode over towards him. He lifted his head.  
  
"Oh!" he said, surprised by a customer in this weather, "How may I help you, ma'am?"  
  
"Well," said Amelia kindly, "I'm looking for a tent for traveling, actually, one that can withstand a storm like this, if you have one."  
  
"Oh, we have various tents that could withstand this storm," he replied, seeming glad to have a customer, "Would you like to see them?"  
  
"Yes, please." She smiled.  
  
He led her to a particularly large shelf, and lifted a big, bulky package. He opened it hastily. The tent didn't look extremely pretty. It was a dull greenish-brown, with black trimming.  
  
"This tent could most certainly stand this storm. Probably even a tornado. We purchased it from a sorcerer who had no use for it any longer. There is a very powerful protection spell placed on it. It isn't too roomy, but it's undoubtedly safe. It could probably fit someone like yourself, and a small child." He ended and looked up from the tent.  
  
"Well, actually," said Amelia, "I'm looking for a tent that could fit two adults, and perhaps some other equipment. Do you have any more that are larger?"  
  
The clerk hurriedly removed another package from the shelves. This one was not as protective, but much bigger. It could probably fit her and Zelgadis and Lina and Gourry all at once. Being the princess of Seyruun, it was definitely within her price range. She handed the clerk the twenty gold pieces that it cost.  
  
"Anything else, ma'am?"  
  
"Hmmm." she thought about the other things she needed, "do you happen to have any heavy blankets?"  
  
The clerk shook his head, but kindly directed her to another shop down the road a ways. She put her hood back on, the package in her arms, and ran as fast as she could through the pounding rain.  
  
She arrived at the door to the shop. There were no windows, so she could not tell whether the store was open. Hesitantly, she opened the door. The one room shop was lit by blue light. There were no lights, but the shelves themselves seemed to glow. An old woman stepped out of an armchair behind a dimly lit table. She was very short, and rather plump, her gray hair was tied into a neat bun. She smiled warmly at Amelia.  
  
"My, my, you must be desperate!" she clucked, "To come out here in all the rain we've been having!" She hurried over to Amelia. "My, I've been sleeping in the shop, the rain's so bad. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um, actually, a young man at the outdoor materials store down the road directed me to you." Amelia explained, "I'm looking for two heavy blankets. Ones that will keep you very warm."  
  
"Oh! Well, we have many blankets like that!" she said warmly, "Come see."  
  
The old woman bustled over to a small shelf in the corner. Amelia followed.  
  
"This blanket is full of down feathers: very heavy and protective, yet warm and cozy. I assume that you intend to use it outdoors?" Amelia smiled and nodded. "Good. This blanket is perfect for that."  
  
"Do you have another one?" Amelia asked kindly.  
  
"Well, I do have other heavy blankets, but they would be destroyed outdoors."  
  
Amelia sighed. The blanket was big enough for two so she bought it anyway, although she blushed thinking what this meant. She hurried through the rain back to the inn. 


	8. Note to readers... Chapter 7.5

Note to readers:  
  
I'm working on the next chapter, it's a long one. Don't expect it for a little while, as I'm leaving for vacation today (12/23). I'm still writing it, so I probably won't post it until 1/1/01. Sorry for the lateness, those of you who wanted it. While I'm at it, thanks for all of the good reviews. I promise a very romantic moment in the next chapter. ^___~  
  
~The Black Wind 


	9. Happy New Year!

Okay, here's the chapter I promised. Not too long, but long enough. Well, read and review as always. Happy New Year!!  
  
Amelia awoke the next morning in her own bed. She hadn't slept with Zelgadis since he had mostly recovered. She grasped the cool sheets and slid out of her bed. She silently lit the oil lamp on the bedside table and dressed. Once she was dressed in her normal traveling tunic and pants, she exited her room, down the hall, and stopped in front of Zelgadis' door. Quietly, she tapped the door with a finger.  
  
"Zelgadis-san?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Amelia. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Amelia creaked open the door and slid herself in. Zelgadis was sitting on his bed, fully dressed. His clothes and materials were all packed neatly and rested in a single burlap sack. A fire crackled quietly in the hearth, casting an orange light over everything. He looked up at her, as though expecting her to begin the conversation.  
  
"Um," she started, not really having anything to say, "It looks like your ready, Zelgadis-san." He nodded. She hadn't planned on leaving just then, but he was looking for her to say something, so she asked, "Should we leave now? It's as good a time as any. We can leave some money for the innkeeper before we go."  
  
He knelt down, picked up his sack, and in a single motion he heaved it over his shoulder. He took a step towards the princess who spoke. "Wait here for a moment while I get my things."  
  
She tiptoed down the dark hallway, being careful not to wake anyone. Finally, she approached her own door. Quickly, she entered the room, scooped up her bag of supplies, and snuffed the oil lamp, which was still burning upon the bedside table.  
  
Soon, the two had left, leaving extra coins for the innkeeper, so that he wouldn't be angry for staying longer than they should have. Five minutes in the storm and they were already soaking. They couldn't run, of course. They planned to travel all day, and knew that they would be exhausted within two hours. Instead they simply pressed on, pretending not to feel fatigue settling.  
  
"Zelgadis-san," Amelia said curiously, having to shout over the storm, "this rain is so warm, isn't it?"  
  
"Quite." He said, not sounding amused at all.  
  
"But isn't it strange," she carried the conversation further, "I mean, I've never felt anything like this. It's almost.pleasant." She ended even more confused than earlier.  
  
"Well, it is a bit odd," he replied loudly, "but I certainly doubt that anyone is doing this on purpose. Unless, of course, they're trying to lure us further from the town in this pleasant rain." He ended sarcastically, so she didn't inquire any further.  
  
After a few moments, Amelia decided she needed to say something. She leaned over close to him so he could hear her without her shouting. "Zelgadis-san, why are you always so cold and sarcastic? I was only asking a question, and from my perspective at least, it wasn't very stupid one. It isn't fair that every time you don't know the answers, you try to make other people feel bad. I would appreciate it if you'd try to stop doing it."  
  
The chimera simply nodded. Amelia knew he was probably feeling embarrassed still about showing such a weakness by crying, and then being sick. She was dying to know what had happened to make him cry. Not to be nosy, she just felt really, really bad, and she wanted to help him in some way. Sometimes she was just overwhelmed by these emotions, and that was when she cared for him the most. She knew that she was developing feelings for him, but she knew that even if he did return them, he would never admit it to anyone including himself. She sighed and continued to walk on alongside him, feeling the pelting rain.  
  
  
  
The sun, or at least what Amelia thought was the sun, was beginning to set. The rain was coming down harder than ever. She was glad she had chosen such a rainproof shelter. She turned to her companion. "Zelgadis-san, we should probably set up the tent soon." He nodded. They spent the next half hour trying to figure out how to assemble such a complicated tent. After accidentally setting it up upside-down, Amelia figured it out. They took it apart once more, and set it up according to Amelia. After chanting the spell that came to with the tent, Amelia and Zelgadis crawled inside the opening, happy to be away from the rain. Inside it was high enough for Amelia to stand if she bent her head slightly. It was very, very large. Amelia didn't know what anyone would want to put in such a large tent. With much luxurious space remaining, they could probably fit a sleeping bag for everyone they ever traveled together with: Lina, Gourry, herself, Zelgadis, Prince Phil, Slyphiel, Xellos and Filia. Amelia still had not told Zelgadis about the one blanket. (A.N. Oh dear, he isn't going to like this, is he? Or perhaps he will. ^__^)  
  
Amelia opened her sack, which was now sopping. She took out a handful of dried meats, pieces of fruit, and a loaf of bread from the inn. She handed him half of the loaf. He said nothing as he turned and ate it. She almost felt like crying, herself. Feeling sad the whole time, she set up their bed, consisting of two blankets on the bottom and the special blanket on top. She sat down again and ate her own bread silently, as well as some fruit. Finally, Zelgadis turned around.  
  
"Amelia, what's that?"  
  
"Our bed for tonight." She replied quietly.  
  
"Our?" he asked sounding frustrated.  
  
"Yes." She replied, trying to sound brave, "There weren't any other blankets at the store I went to."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to dry off." He said angrily, implying that she should look the other way. She heard him stomp off to the other side of the tent, muttering angrily to himself. She felt awful. They had been traveling in the rain all day; neither one of them felt to good right now. Now he was angry with her, all because she hadn't managed to find more than one blanket.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, I tried really hard to get this one blanket." She said to the wall of the tent. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you don't know what it was like! I had to go to two different stores just to find it." She tried to keep her voice steady but she couldn't. "A-and then the lady at the shop said she didn't have another one like it, a-and-" Finally, she broke down sobbing. She put her head in her hands and cried. She heard the movement from behind her stop. Footsteps drew nearer, and she felt a trembling hand on her shoulder. Zelgadis knelt down beside her, and hesitated. It was clear he didn't know what to do. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"It's okay, Amelia." He said carefully, "I really don't mind-I know you did your best. I'm just frustrated, I guess."  
  
"But that-that isn't it, Zelgadis-san." she told him weakly, "I-I just." Something compelled her to go further, to go against her own judgment, and just tell him the truth. She didn't know what the consequences would be, but something in that moment made her say it. "I just want you to return the feelings I have for you, and, even if you couldn't, I want to at least be your friend. You could at least be nice to me and your other friends, too. You're lucky we stick with you. You don't act like you're our friend very much, and when you do, you seem to regret it. It doesn't make us feel very good when you make fun of us, or completely ignore us. Still, I know you're glad that we're your friends, but only in those glimpses of your caring side." She finished, breaking into more sobs.  
  
"Amelia." was all he could manage.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. They were full of hurt and self-pity. "I-I'm sorry, Zelgadis-san. I shouldn't have said those things about you. I'm glad I'm your friend, even if you do do some of those things."  
  
"But I shouldn't do that. It isn't fair for you." He spoke the words softly, staring at a wrinkle in the floor of the tent, "I know I'm nasty and sarcastic a majority of the time, a-and it frustrates me. When- when you found me in that forest.I had finally broken down about it." His words were followed by quick intakes of breath, as though tears would spill from the already moist eyes of his. Meanwhile, Amelia's sobs were becoming gentler. She didn't look up at him, however, because she didn't want to embarrass him further. The princess could see that this was an extremely delicate moment. Her compassion was burning inside of her, but she could not show it, for fear of destroying the glimpse of sensitivity.  
  
"Zelgadis-san." Amelia said softly, "I-I." She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him, to be in his arms and cry with him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, and let him cry in her arms. The other part of her told her to stay on the opposite side of the tent, and let him have some space. Still, she knew that even though he couldn't say it, or maybe he just refused to realize it, he was possibly the loneliest person she had ever met. If she did leave him, he might hate himself more than he already did. Finally, the first part won. She turned around and embraced him: passionately, this time. Not one of her hugs of justice, this time, she held him close because she loved him, and hated to see him hate himself.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, don't hate yourself." She said. Tears of sympathy shone upon her face, as though she was the chimera, and she was the lonely one. "No one hates you, at least, not Lina and Gourry and everyone. Lots of people love you. You can't just ignore that, because, if you do, you will end up lonely!"  
  
He was obviously shocked. When finally he registered all this, his unshed tears overflowed. They were hot against his stone skin. For a few long moments, they sat there: Amelia was in his arms, comforting him, as he cried about his loneliness. Spontaneously, Amelia cupped his face and brought him into a passionate kiss. Zelgadis stared at her blankly, then slowly melted into the warm kiss of the princess who sat beside him. Their tongues met. Amelia methodically memorized everything about his mouth. He slowly placed his arms on her back and caressed her gently. Amelia shuddered. Finally, she was in the arms of the one she loved.  
  
When finally they broke apart, Amelia looked into his eyes and blushed crimson. She couldn't believe she had done that. She looked away, but as she did that, Zelgadis pulled her close for another kiss. 


	10. Ahh! Sorry for the lateness!

Okay, it's about time I posted another chapter… ^__^;; Sorry to anyone who was waiting… My style's been changing, and this is about the fifth time I've written this… *sigh* Well, as always, read and review! (ugh, cliché)  
  
  
  
Amelia allowed herself to sit there for a few minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of satisfaction that this moment had given her. She rested her head on the chimera's chest. She listened to his steady, calm breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. He was so warm, his stony skin felt like slate after the sun's rays had struck it. She felt her eyelids become increasingly heavy. She tried to fight the sleep, but eventually gave up and sank into a feeling of security and serenity.  
  
When she woke, she waited a moment before she lifted her eyelids. She felt herself under the protection and warmth of the quilt that she had bought before they began their journey towards the village where Lina and Gourry awaited their arrival. Slowly, the princess opened her eyes, which were slightly crusted shut. She turned her head to the side, noticing the chimera that was sleeping peacefully at her side. She took some time to gaze at Zelgadis' face. There was something different about him when he slept, she carefully observed. His false ruggedness and iciness was not about him as it was when he was asleep. The calmness in that was almost visible behind his gently closed eyes was almost child-like. His lips were slightly parted, although he was not breathing through his mouth. Slowly and quietly, she removed the covers from her body, and walked across the tent, trying not to wake him.  
  
Amelia opened her pack and removed a piece of bread, as well as some cheese and some dried fruit. She nibbled at the cheese, which was almost tasteless, and set the bread and fruit aside. The tent was freezing. The air was cold and damp from the rain, which was still falling, although it had lightened up since the previous day. Realizing that she still bore the tunic which she had worn through the storm, the princess decided that a change of clothes would make her feel more comfortable.  
  
She fished out a clean outfit from her pack. It was plain, much like her usual clothes, and she had it reserved for times like this, when her normal clothes were wet or torn. The tunic was a sort of grayish beige, with matching leggings. Her thoughts returned to the sleeping chimera on the other side of the tent. She tried to think of a way to dress without him seeing, on the chance that he awoke. Despite her best efforts, she could not think of anything. Nervously, she tiptoed around the tent to the corner farthest from Zelgadis. With her back turned, Amelia quickly undid her belt. Her pants slid down her legs, and she hastily replaced them with the clean ones. She undid the fastenings on her tunic, feeling much safer now that the worst was over. She pulled off her tunic, which was followed by her undershirt. She heard noises from behind her. Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head around at the chimera. She sighed as she did so; Zelgadis had only rolled over. Hurriedly, she finished her change.  
  
She sauntered back to the other side of the sleeping man. As she knelt down beside him, she recalled to memory the last night. Her body was filled with a warmness that calmed her, and she was off daydreaming about the man next to her.  
  
Finally, Zelgadis arose around noon. Usually he woke so early, she thought to herself. She wondered how late he stayed up last night, but she refrained from asking. He had gone through so much, she decided. Perhaps he just lay awake all night. All of a sudden, she was embarrassed. While he lay there troubled, she was sleeping like an infant. How could she have done something like that? She knew that it wasn't really her fault, but she still felt awful.  
  
She looked over at him while he ate his breakfast, trying to be discreet. She couldn't read the emotions on his face, so she strode over toward him. She knelt down beside him. He was having a breakfast rather similar to hers, due to the fact that, he, being unwell, was unable to do any of the shopping. Her thoughts drifted back to the store where she had purchased the generously proportioned quilt. She knew that something was wrong with it…but she had better talk now, and think later.  
  
"Umm…"she said weakly, trying to start a conversation, but not knowing what to say, "Zelgadis-san, when would you like to head out again?" She finished, realizing that she may have seemed a little annoyed, but she didn't say anything, despite that. Just speaking to him was too awkward.  
  
"Soon, I hope, provided we can actually succeed in disassembling this fortress of a tent." Amelia giggled at his attempt at humor, not because it was actually funny, but because humor was unusual coming from her stone- skinned companion. He seemed to notice what she was laughing at, because he blushed and stared down at what he was eating. She immediately felt bad.  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out…somehow." She added, trying to make a joke herself.  
  
"Why don't we start as soon as I finish my breakfast—er, my lunch, that is."  
  
"Okay." She agreed. She paused for a minute. "Umm…I'll get our stuff together in the meantime."  
  
She left him there to finish his breakfast. When she finished with her pack, she found him putting his together.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, would you like me to help you?" she asked. She wasn't sure if that would be the best thing to do, but she did not want to simply stand around, waiting for him to be ready. Instead of waiting for an answer, she crouched down beside him and packed up anything that belonged to him.  
  
"Amelia, thanks, but that's really okay." He said, seemingly embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I can't just watch you get ready," she replied, not looking up, "that would be even worse; besides, I don't have anything else to do."  
  
"Really, you don't have to—"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
So they continued, for a little while, until the entire tent was completely empty. They shrugged on their cloaks, which were still damp from the previous day, but dry enough. Amelia hesitated before opening the tent flap, reluctant to leave their shelter, but did so with much self- discipline.  
  
Outside, it was pouring. The raindrops were large, and plopped down on their hoods rudely. Thick gray clouds covered the sky, and it was almost as though it were night. With numb fingers, they chanted the spell which reversed the one on the tent, and systematically disassembled their shelter.  
  
Once that was done, they continued their grueling journey to the next town. As they walked against the wind, the rain beat at Amelia's tender face. She faced the ground and pulled her hood to its limits, so that it just touched the corners of her mouth. She squinted and looked towards Zelgadis who trudged along beside her. Her thoughts returned to last night, and she wondered if she should do something to reenact that moment. Of course, she thought, she couldn't do anything in this storm. She would have to wait until they reached the next town, or more likely, they decided to pull their tent together again. The thought made Amelia sigh. 


	11. A Change...

a.n. Okay, sorry this took so long. My life has been WAY more chaotic than normal. Too many end of the year projects…O_o. Anyway, if it seems like this story's going no where, it's because, at least for the meantime, it is! Don't worry, I know what I'm going to write for the next chapter, which I hope will be a lot sooner than this. As always, R&R! : )  
  
  
  
  
  
Trudging through the rain, Amelia felt like she was going to collapse from exhaustion. Her legs ached unbearably, and felt as though they were going to give out any moment. She looked over at Zelgadis, whose face had not changed at all since they left. How could he endure walking in such unbearable weather? She envied him, and admired him for his self- discipline.  
  
Noticing her lingering gaze, he turned his head questioningly. Having nothing to say, she quickly looked down and stared at her boots, which were covered in mud and grime. Disgusting. Even she, who was usually such an optimist, was beginning to get irritable. She was feeling dizzy; they had been trekking for hours upon hours. She needed to stop, or at least rest. "Zelgadis-san, can we stop for a minute?" She asked, a little embarrassed, but too drained to really care.  
  
"Of course, Amelia," He replied, his tone full of warmth, "as long as you'd like to."  
  
She was certainly relieved. They took shelter under a particularly large tree, which was a little out of their way. Rain still leaked from the leaves, but it was fairly kind compared to the vehement storm all around them. Amelia sighed and sat down on a small, flat rock. She closed her eyes and supported herself with her elbows. She was very uncomfortable. A trickle of cold water traveled down her forehead, but she could not wipe it without getting her face more wet. The rock was exceedingly bumpy, even through her thick layers of clothes. No matter how her body shifted, it was just as terrible. Everything was miserable. She felt warm tears arise from her eyes over the cold of her face.  
  
Zelgadis looked concerned. "Amelia, is everything okay?"  
  
She did not respond for a moment. "I don't know…I'm just miserable. I'm so exhausted."  
  
"We can always set up the tent again." He reminded her.  
  
"That's okay," she said, trying to restrain the tears, "we're already so close."  
  
"Amelia, we still have hours to go." He said, concernedly. She did not answer. Her mind wasn't working right.  
  
"You need to be dry, Amelia," he said, "I'm going to set up the tent for us. Just sit there."  
  
"…Zelgadis-san, you don't need to do that," her speech became more and more slurred, "I'm…okay…" Her eyes shut, and she was dead to the world.  
  
Zelgadis smiled inwardly at the irony. Quickly, however, he assembled the tent. Once all was in order, he took the sleeping princess inside.  
  
Gently, he removed her cloak, which was sodden with the rain water. He folded it and set it aside, trying to let as little as possible drip from the garment.  
  
Looking back at the sleeping princess, he wasn't sure what to do. All her clothes were soaked through, and he didn't know whether or not it would be very proper to strip her. He nudged her, gently, so that she wouldn't be startled. Her eyes opened, slowly.  
  
"Amelia, you're soaking wet," he said, "you'd better change."  
  
All that came from her mouth were utterances that had no meaning what-so-ever, until she fell back to sleep. He decided to leave her clothes on, despite their wetness. He didn't want her to wake, only to discover that all her clothes were missing, and that he was the only one there. No, he couldn't stand the embarrassment. Instead, he gently laid her down on the floor, removed her boots and cloak, and did the best he could to dry her off with an already damp towel.  
  
When that was done, he knelt down, blushing crimson, and touched his cheek to hers. She was not especially warm, but warm enough to worry him. Trying to decide what he should do, the chimera paced around the tent for a moment.  
  
Finally deciding that her fever was only going to get worse unless she got warm, he pushed his embarrassment aside and stripped off all her clothes, leaving only the bare essentials. Once more, he dried her off. He was amazed by the fact that she could sleep through all this. Lastly, he rummaged through her pack, to find some dry clothes. All he found was a pair of flannel pajamas, moist from the rain getting through the fabric of the bundle.  
  
He cursed, silently. He couldn't put them on her; they'd just make her colder. He removed the large quilt, which was luckily dry for the most part, and wrapped it around her figure. She convulsed, so he rubbed her shoulders for heat.  
  
He was still worried. He touched her cheek again. She was warmer still. Cursing once more, he removed his garments as well, dried off, and slipped in next to her. He felt the blood surge up to his cheeks, thinking about the situation differently. He wanted to leave, and save himself from the awkwardness of the moment she woke up.  
  
Still, it felt nice to be taking care of her, especially after what she had done for him. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
  
  
A.N. The tides have turned, haven't they? Don't worry, I'm starting on the next chapter right now! ^_~ 


	12. Reflections

A.N. Sorry, this took longer than I thought. I'm sick today, which presented the opportunity to finish it! ^_^ *cough* Anyway, watch out. I used the word "seyruun" in this chapter, but I have no idea how I should really be spelling it. ;)  
  
  
  
When Amelia awoke, she found herself next to Zelgadis, the enormous quilt covering them both. She couldn't remember getting ready to sleep, or even going into the tent. She felt awful, on top of it all. Her stomach pained her, and her head throbbed. Her mind whirled, painfully; eventually everything came back.  
  
She assumed Zelgadis had set up the tent alone, and brought her inside. The idea of him doing all the work by himself made her ashamed. She wanted to thank him, but she could not muster the strength. The pain in her stomach subsided, and she sighed. Anyway, he was still asleep. Snuggling up close to the warmth of his body, she closed her eyes and drifted off again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Upon awakening, Zelgadis found Amelia so close to him at first that his first reaction was to get away as quickly as possible. In the morning air, which seeped into the tent the previous night, he was abruptly stuck by the iciness, which affected him even more without any pants… Shivering, though blushing at the same time, he crawled back into the bed. Even if they didn't get anywhere today, they still had plenty of food and water to last them for days, and the journey only required a few more hours of walking, if they could keep up a steady pace.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Although he did not know what time it was exactly, it was clear that it was close to four or five o'clock. Reluctantly, Zelgadis left the protection of the covers and dressed himself. He was very uncomfortable. His tunic and pants were still quite damp, and his boots were soaked through. He was still struck by the chill. From the moment he left the "bed," the air had filled his nostrils and gripped his insides mercilessly. He simply prayed that Amelia would not be as sick as he had thought, for the cold was sure to worsen her condition.  
  
After eating a meager breakfast, he went over to the sleeping princess to check her temperature. She was very warm. His stomach knotted, realizing that not only was this dangerous for her, but that if they failed to reach the town before their week was up, Lina and Gourry would have to come search for them.  
  
He wracked his mind for possible remedies which were at their disposal in a rainstorm. He was a Shamanist, after all. Even so, he could not think of anything useful. He sighed.  
  
Amelia stirred a little in her sleep. This got his attention. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open just a crack. Seeing him, they widened. "Zelgadis-san…" she said quietly, coughing once. Eventually, that single cough turned into a fit of coughing so long, it was embarrassing. Finally, she spoke again. "Zelgadis- san, I don't feel very good."  
  
"You shouldn't," he replied, smiling, "You have quite a fever."  
  
Her cheeks went pink, as she wondered what had happened while she was sleeping. Upon feeling herself in her underwear alone, she cried out.  
  
"Amelia! What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, n--nothing." She replied, realizing what must have happened.  
  
After making sure that really was the case, Zelgadis asked her about food. To this, she eagerly replied "Yes," to hungry to feel guilty about making him make her breakfast.  
  
When she received the meal, she stuffed it in her mouth greedily. While she licked her fingertips, the aches in her stomach returned. She groaned and clutched her abdomen in pain. She soon felt as though she would be violently sick.  
  
Zelgadis watched as she crawled desperately towards the opening in the tent. So perplexed was he, his mouth remained silent. There came retching sounds above the pounding of the rain, and he understood. Running over to the door, he stuck his head out along with hers. Her eyes were squinted shut, and her hands grasped her stomach as the last of the vomit left her body. Zelgadis brought her back in gently, and laid her down on the floor. He cleaned her face with a cloth and dried her hair. Meanwhile, she had not spoken, and her eyes remained shut. Her breathing was slowed and shudders wracked her body. Zelgadis gently lay his hand on her forehead. She was dreadfully warm. He moved his hand down and tenderly caressed her soft cheek.  
  
The chimera dragged the blanket over to where she lay and dropped it so that it covered her entire figure. He extracted a small brush from her pack. Resting her head on his lap, Zelgadis proceeded to brush her midnight hair. Though in its present state it was tangled and knotted, it was silky against his stone flesh. He smiled subtly at her.  
  
Suddenly, the truth of the situation hit him. He was amusing himself by combing Amelia's hair! What had gotten into him these last few days? Although he tried to deny it, he realized that he was beginning to feel affection for this Seyruun princess. He dropped the brush. It stuck the cold floor of the tent with a noise which resounded above that of the storm. For the first time since he had been cursed with his chimeric form, the possibility of rejection made him uncomfortable.  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek without a sound. He did not know whether it was of happiness or sorrow. A little bit of both, perhaps. Absent-mindedly, he took the brush back into his hand and began to brush the dark locks once more.  
  
  
  
Sorry again for the lateness, even though it was MUCH shorter than the wait for chapter 9. My evil life has just gotten really messed up…̚̚_̚ 


	13. Finally, document manager works! XD

Okay, now that ff.net is up and running again, here's chapter 12. Now that school's out, I can write more, which is definitely a good thing, because this story's been giving my conscience a hard time. u_u;;   
  
Oh, and by the way-thanks to Dreamsinger for the really helpful review. I tried to incorporate touch into this chapter a little more, but I'm not sure whether or not I'm doing a very good job of it. It would seem I'm not a very tactile person. ^_^;; Practice, practice.  
  
As Zelgadis lay on the floor of the tent, listening to the quiet, even sighs that were the princess' breaths, he realized that he was going to have to make a decision. He could either stay with the princess in the tent until she got better, which would inevitably surpass the week they had to get to the village, or he could take her to the village in her current condition, and pray she would arrive there safely.  
As he thought about this, he stared at the roof of the tent and moved his fingers through her locks, which were spread out on the pillow. He needed to tell her how he felt, that was clear, but he did not know how. Perhaps if he stayed with her in the tent, an opportunity would present itself again. That seemed like the obvious solution, but if he chose to remain in the tent, Lina and Gourry would surely be looking for them. However, if he did go to the village with Amelia, there was no telling what would happen to her. Not when she was this ill. Of course, death was out of the question, he tried to reason, but he had to get her to the village as soon as he could.  
While he was in the middle of these thoughts, Amelia suddenly groaned in her sleep. Zelgadis knelt down next to her, and gently touched the back of his hand to the supple skin that was stretched so perfectly on her forehead. The warmth was still alarming, but he continued to caress her features.  
  
It seemed as though he had awaken her by touching her face, because at the same moment, her eyes opened, just a crack. The princess lay there, silently, for he had not yet noticed that she was conscious. She listened to his breathing, savoring the feel of his cool, stone hand against her burning brow. The comfort that she derived from feeling his skin on hers was quite a relief from the utter discomfort she had unconsciously felt all through her slumber. She let her mind focus on the wonderful texture of his unusual complexion. After minutes, she knew it was past time to let him know she was awake.  
"Zelgadis," she started softly, but having no more to say. She tried to make her voice blend in with the sounds coming from outside of the tent, but he was startled anyway. All of a sudden, she felt the caresses come to a halt and the beautiful fingers leave her face.  
"Please don't stop, Zelgadis-san." She said, sounding braver than she felt. She slowly opened her eyes and tried her best to look into his eyes, but as usual, he was looking away from her in embarrassment. She could detect some redder areas on his cheeks, betraying his reason for hiding his features. Sighing disappointedly, she realized the state which she was in. Clearly, he had made an effort to clean her up a bit, but she still felt exceptionally grimy. She knew it was just her mind, but she would not be able to feel clean until she could wash her face with her own hands.  
"Um, Zelgadis-san?" she began delicately again, "are there any damp clothes that I could use for a minute?" The answer to that question was obvious, but she didn't want to go right out and ask him for something so rudely.  
He nodded without saying anything, and there was still evidence of a blush on his flushed cheeks. He crawled over to the corner of the tent and quickly grabbed a clean rag. He had thrown all of the vomit-stained ones into the storm, and the rest all lay in a pile. He handed it to her, and she thanked him.  
At the first touch of the rag to her cheek, it was already rough and unpleasant. Slowly, she rubbed the feelings of impurity from her face, taking care around the corners of her mouth, to clean everything. She moved down to her neck, but decided that it was not necessary to cleanse that part of her, and discarded the still-relatively clean cloth. Her arms quickly moved down to her sides, pathetically in need of rest from the washing.   
No matter what she did, she could not feel relaxed again. First, she was too hot, so she modestly removed the blanket from the top of her shoulders. Suddenly, she was too cold, so she put it back on, and felt the heavy weight of the layer upon her chest once more. Abruptly, she became too hot once more. This vicious cycle continued until the chimera questioned her.  
"Amelia, what's wrong?" He inquired as she began to get frustrated with her body.  
"Oh, it's nothing, really. I just can't seem to stay comfortable. I'm always either too hot or too cold."  
"Oh, I see." he said, thoughtfully. He looked at her, covered by the blanket, which he remembered doubling-over to help raise her body temperature after she fell asleep traveling. "Here," he said, and undid a layer of the heavy coverings.  
"Ah, I didn't realize it was folded like that." She said, smiling at him. Finally, she was comfortable once more, until she fell asleep in the dark tent.  
  
  
A.N.- Okay, in my mind I have two possible ways the story could go from here. I've even written the next chapter for each idea. But I want to know how many people want the story to go on a lot longer, and how many would like it if the story stayed short? So, reviews would be very helpful. ^_^ 


End file.
